New Recruit
by Silent.Knight1
Summary: 17-year-old Corporal Freya Wilburn travels to Terra Nova on the 11th pilgrimage to join the security force. With a troubled past, she has taken it upon herself to uncover important information about the Sixers and the true intentions for Terra Nova. But what price is too high to pay to ensure Terra Nova's survival and success? An OC fic starting between episodes Bylaw and Nightfall
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova or any of the associated characters. That is the** **property of Fox Studios. I only own** **my OC's.**

**Please note: For the purposes of this story, I have introduced a new pilgrimage; the 11th pilgrimage now arrives between the episodes of 'Bylaw' and 'Nightfall'**

* * *

I took a deep shuddering breath through my rebreather, glancing up at the towering skyscrapers that pierced the sky, cutting through the layers of smog that plagued the city. The reflections from their mirrored exteriors created a maze of light that criss-crossed the street. The air was heavy with pollution, billowing clouds of yellowish haze stretching for miles in all directions. It was quite dark, heading into late afternoon, though these days it was hard to tell the difference between day and night.

I hurried along with an even stride, cautiously on the look-out for any unusual behaviour that could mean I was being followed. I had been given very clear instructions as to the time and place at which this meeting would be held, and it had been stressed overtly that I was not to be followed; it was imperative that this was to remain a secret.

The slight breeze whipped my hair into my face, and I impatiently raised a hand to carelessly sweep away the loose hairs that had escaped from my side plait that rested down my left side. Its golden brown colour shimmered in the waning light, causing the golden streaks to stand out even more prominently.

I carefully eased my way over the uneven cement, and slipped into a dark, winding side alley, effectively losing anyone that could have been tailing me. Here, all of the artificial lights from the buildings were blocked out, and the only illumination came from the muted sunlight that was able to force its way through the thick clouds of pollution in the atmosphere. I picked up the pace, using the rough walls for guidance, taking a variety of twisting turns. The walls seemed to press in on me as the alley became narrower, and eventually I came to a stop at a non-descript looking door that belonged to an old apartment building.

I knocked and the sound resonated loudly through the quietness of the air. I could hear footsteps as someone approached the door and slid the hatch across. Two eyes peered out, meeting my own light sea green ones. They quickly scanned me with a once-over glance, and I shivered under the sharp scrutiny of their gaze. After seeming satisfied, they unbolted the door and let it swing open. I hastened inside as the stranger closed and bolted the door behind me. The stranger was a man; that much I could tell. But that was all I could make out in the shadows as he led me up a winding staircase that creaked ominously under our feet.

I took off my rebreather as I looked around; it was very dark, with no visible light source. I stumbled as we ascended the staircase, clutching the railing for balance. We arrived at a landing with a single door, and after a polite knock, the man opened the door and gestured for me to enter. I crossed the threshold and glanced over my shoulder briefly to catch a glimpse of the door closing behind me. I surveyed the room, taking in my surroundings, checking for any possible threats; I couldn't help it; I guess it was just my soldier's instinct kicking in.

The room was clearly very old, nothing like the modernised skyscrapers and apartment buildings most people lived in now. The walls were made of some kind of plaster that was peeling and flaking, and the floor was comprised of some old wooden floor boards that creaked under my weight. The room was sparsely furnished, with only a desk and a chair on either side of it.

And there was the man I had come to see. He sat behind the grand desk, which was made of a dark wood, with only a single lamp providing illumination. He was bent over the desk, clearly closely examining something, with an expression of consternation crossing his features. It was hard to make him out completely in the dim light, but even so, you could still see the lines that marked his face, his hair and moustache beginning to grey.

I stood with my arms behind my back in the standard soldier's stance, waiting for his acknowledgment. After all, I was nothing but a young soldier waiting for their orders, decked out in standard soldier attire; a black t-shirt, standard-issue camo pants, and comfortable lace-up boots.

'At ease, Corporal Wilburn,' he said with a terse nod, looking up from his desk at last. I relaxed slightly, as he continued. 'Thank you for coming on such short notice. As you may have guessed, there is something of great urgency which I must discuss with you before you depart on your journey to Terra Nova.'

'Of course, General Vayner.' He gestured me forwards to a chair in front of the desk, with a sharp incline of his head. I took refuge in the chair gratefully, leaning forwards in anticipation of what he was going to say.

'Alright then, here's the thing…'

* * *

_'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hope Plaza. All transfers for the 11th pilgrimage must pass through all security checks. Please remove your rebreathers and place them in the bins provided; your rebreathers will not be required.'_

The sound of the intercom rose above the general din that came from the masses of people that filled Hope Plaza. I gazed about the vast room, with its metal walls and cold, hard floors, and even with the large number of people, it was impossible to miss the massive portal that covered around half of the room. There was no denying its strange eerie beauty; there was an odd intrigue about it, the way the blue and white colours swirled in fascinating patterns. I tore my eyes away and filed in behind a line of other soldiers for security checks. I signed in and raised my identification card to be scanned. Once approved, I continued on behind the line to deposit my rebreather in the containers.

_'This is the final call for the 11th pilgrimage; please proceed to the departure platform.'_

My boots scuffed the metal walkway as I joined the front-end of the line towards the portal. Flashes of light splayed about the vast room, and the portal machine powered up, glowing with an eerie blue light. The room was relatively dark, with only strip lights along the walls, and the infrequent and random flashes of light from machines to light the room. The portal's glow served as the main illumination.

I looked around the room, watching the rings of the portal begin to rotate, generating the power to open the time fracture. With the alternating strips of dark metal and the whitish-blue pulse of power, it created a mesmerising kaleidoscope of patterns.

As the portal prepared to accept the first transfers, a strong, gusty wind picked up, whipping my loose golden brown hair all over the place; I smoothed the gentle waves down in agitation, swiping away loose hairs that had fallen over my eyes.

_'Your bodies will not be accustomed to the oxygen-rich atmosphere. Please take short, even breaths. Medical assistance and care will be on hand.'_

The usual safety reminders resonated throughout the room, echoing off of the metal walls. The most important soldiers went through first; this was to ensure that they arrived at Terra Nova, in case the portal was to close early, lest they be stuck here for another cycle. I shifted the position of the heavy pack on my back, biting my lip in nervous anticipation; once I had gone through the portal, there was no going back.

_'Disorientation is expected during transfer. Your eyes will not be accustomed to the bright sunlight. Medical care will be on hand to offer assistance.'_

The number of people in front of me quickly became less and less, until suddenly there was no one and it was my turn. I took a deep, calming breath, looking around for the last time. Then I plunged ahead through the bright, whitish-blue light, and stumbled in disorientation as I emerged on the other side.

I gasped as I took in my surroundings; everything was so bright, so different than in 2149. Sunlight streamed through the vibrant green leaves of the trees, the soft brown earth underneath my feet was so alien to me, and I was surrounded by trees and plants of every kind. The whole scene took my breath away; you could see the sky, _actually see it_, and it was such a vibrant blue, with white fluffy clouds streaked across it; it was like nothing I had ever seen before; it was something that I had only read about. The sounds of the jungle assaulted my ears with strange chittering noises, the sound of a rushing and gurgling stream nearby, and then a deafening roar that caused a flock of bird-like creatures to disperse from the treetops into the sky. I took a deep breath as the strange scents of the jungle came into focus and I could easily feel the moisture in the air.

I took all this in in just a moment, before I bent over double in great, heaving coughs that racked my whole body and made me feel light-headed. I sucked in air only to find that it wasn't enough; I was breathing shallowly but was unable to draw in anything deeper. 'She's going into hyperoxic shock!' I heard someone shout distantly as my vision blurred and I swayed on the spot. And then suddenly I was looking into the face of a medic who held out a breathing apparatus to me, which I accepted gladly. I fell clumsily to the ground, sucking in deep, greedy breaths, trying to re-orient myself with my surroundings.

The jungle slowly came back into focus, but there was a sharp stabbing pain between my eyes, and my ribs burned like fire; it was all I could do not to scream aloud or pass out from the pain. I put my head in between my knees, taking off what I now realised was a CO₂ stabiliser, and focused on taking slow, deep breaths, as the pain gradually subsided until I was left with a general ache between my eyes; the pain in my ribs would not go away so easily though. _Darn,_ I thought, _I thought they had healed already._ I waved away the nurse's concern, handing back the stabiliser, and seeing that I was ok, she left me to gather my wits.

A soldier approached me and held out a hand to help me up. I accepted it gratefully, painstakingly climbing to my feet. 'Hyperoxic shock, huh?' he asked. I smiled wryly.

'Yeah, the air's getting a lot worse back in 2149… I guess it's no surprise that we can't handle the fresh air.' He laughed a little as I smiled in return.

'Well, welcome to Terra Nova,' he said. 'Jarrod Henderson,' he added, holding out a hand to me; I grasped it firmly, and couldn't help noticing how my pale skin stood out against his darker, tanned skin.

'Freya Wilburn,' I said with a tentative smile. He stood a head taller than me, which was unsurprising as I was only of average height, and his dark hair was ruffled in a careless sort of way. I guessed his age was around 19 or 20; older than I was, at any rate, and he was well-built, obviously fit enough to be a soldier. His deep blue eyes searched my face; if he was surprised by how young I was, he didn't show it. Usually you could only become a soldier once you had turned 18, and well, I was only 17; a special case, I guess you could say.

'Well I guess I should go drop off my pack and check in,' I said. He directed me over to a woman who stood near a pile of crates that must have stored the newly delivered supplies. I thanked him and we parted to go our separate ways.

A large number of people had come through the portal behind me now, and several medical staff were treating those who, like me, were reacting to the oxygen-rich air. Nurses and doctors hurried backwards and forwards to aid the large number of people who were suffering from hyperoxia. But I couldn't say I was surprised; even with a rebreather, it was still difficult to breathe in 2149. The air was still becoming more polluted and less breathable, and the rebreathers were no longer capable of filtering the air efficiently enough to a standard of breathable quality.

I shook my head to clear it; that was all in the past, well, future I guess, but that was no longer my concern. I looked around for the soldiers in my platoon, but it proved too difficult to distinguish faces amongst the crowd of people, so I decided I would meet up with them once we had reached the compound.

I approached the woman Jarrod had pointed out to me, another soldier, setting my pack down by the supplies. She had straight auburn hair that brushed the tips of her shoulders, framing a sharp-angled face with haughty-looking features. She turned to me with a penetrating gaze and hard, cold eyes. Her dark eyes conveyed no expression at all, giving me the impression that she wasn't someone to mess with. She looked me up and down, sizing me up, and I bore her scrutiny nonchalantly. Seeming somewhat satisfied, she turned to the checklist she was holding. 'Name and rank,' she demanded briskly.

'Freya Wilburn, Corporal,' I said coolly, matching her tone. Her eyebrows lifted at the statement of my rank, and she looked at me with a criticising and somewhat disbelieving look. But she said nothing, clearly keeping her thoughts to herself. She checked my name off of the list and told me I was free to go. I didn't stick around; I knew when my presence wasn't wanted.

I found I finally had an opportunity to actually look around. I turned back to where I had gone through the portal; the Portal Terminus, the device used to anchor the time portal exit on the Terra Nova side. It was fashioned in a ring-like shape, connected to what seemed to be some kind of large control panel.

A group of soldiers headed towards the pile of supplies and began dividing them up between them, each lifting up a heavy crate or two. I took this as a sign that they were about to gather the transfers to head to the compound. I walked over to where I had left my pack, hoisting it up onto my back with a grunt as the heavy weight settled down on me.

'Alright, all of you with me!' the woman I had just spoken to raised her voice to be heard over the crowd. 'Soldiers, please form a procession and lead the way back to the compound.' We filed into a somewhat orderly group as she addressed the general crowd of transfers. 'Everyone please stick together and _do not, _I repeat _do not,_ leave the group. Stick to the trails and maybe we might just get you all back to the compound in one piece.' A few of the soldiers laughed, but a sense of disquiet descended upon the general mass of people.

I sighed in exasperation. _Well isn't she just a bundle of joy, _I thought sarcastically. And on that cheery note, we began to trudge our way through the alien world of the jungle.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! This is my first fanfiction and I would really appreciate to hear your thoughts on it :)**


	2. The Colony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova or any of the associated characters. That is the property of Fox Studios. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

The sight of the compound took my breath away. The colony was _huge, _surrounded by a massive circular fence featuring outposts and watchtowers that were manned by security crew, tracing our progression towards the gates. On command the gates were raised to allow us entry, and the closer we got to them, the more I could appreciate the sheer size of them; they were easily over five metres tall.

Massive trees surrounded the colony on all sides, soaring into the sky above, making me feel tiny and insignificant. Looming out of the distance were mountainous rock formations, covered with green vegetation in places, and with waterfalls scaling down their surfaces. It was a picturesque scene; everything was beautiful, the nature unmarred by human impact.

We were passing through a grassy plain along a dirt road that led to the settlement as a rover drove past, beeping its horn, tyres crunching along the ground. Hundreds of footsteps shuffled along as we approached the main entrance to the colony. Before us stood a large building; the Command Base of Terra Nova. It stood elevated above the ground, with thick support beams below. There was a staircase on either side of it, leading up to a balcony and the entrance to the building. Most of the entire structure seemed to be comprised of bamboo, with thick shafts for the railings, and tightly interwoven strands that formed the basis of the building itself and the staircase. It had a lookout on the top, rising above the roof, which I assumed would offer a view of the entire colony.

Over to the left there was a marketplace set up, with food, clothing and other necessary items for sale. It had white tarps set up over it to provide shade, which served as a good reflective surface for keeping away both the sun _and_ the heat. It looked like a place that would usually be teeming with people, but in saying so, it was empty.

I looked over to the right and saw two unusual-looking structures, one much larger than the other. They appeared to be two solar panels, curving upwards in a concave shape. They were coloured a light blue with strange shapes, seemingly random to my eyes, coloured a darker royal blue. There was also a building set up behind the larger panel, made of bamboo just like the Command Base.

We all assembled in front of the Command Base as a man emerged and walked out onto the balcony. He had whitish-grey hair, with a moustache and a fair amount of facial hair. He was well-built, clearly muscled, with worry lines creasing his brow; I guessed his age to be around the 40's. He surveyed us all with a keen eye, and began his welcome speech.

'Citizens of 2149! I'm Commander Nathaniel Taylor, but you probably already know that. Congratulations. Each one of you has taken a first step, just as I did seven years ago, towards a new beginning. Together, we are at the dawn of a new civilization…. no pressure.' He smiled wryly as the crowd laughed.

'The world you left behind fell victim to some of the baser instincts of our species: greed, war, ignorance. We blew it, we destroyed our home. But we have been entrusted with a second chance, a chance to start over, a chance to get it right. Welcome to Terra Nova, folks. Welcome home.'

The audience clapped and cheered enthusiastically as the crowd dispersed and current Terra Novan soldiers began showing the families to their units. Some of the newly arrived recruits began delivering the supplies whilst the rest of us stood at attention as Commander Taylor descended the steps towards us. He paced slowly along the rows with a measured glance at each soldier, sizing us up.

He stopped briefly in front of me, gazing at me so intently that it took all my will to hold his gaze and not waver underneath its scrutiny. 'At ease, soldiers,' he called at last, moving on until he stood at the front of our group. 'Welcome to Terra Nova. This place is more dangerous than you can ever imagine, as you will soon discover, no doubt. But I am glad that you are here to join our ranks, and it is my sincerest hope that you will maintain the highest dedication to your jobs and uphold our outstanding reputation.'

'Sir, yes sir!' we chimed in unison, with a curt salute.

'You're dismissed,' he said, and we left to find our own units in the soldiers' barracks.

* * *

I was walking down yet another dirt path that led god knows where, when I finally admitted that I was completely lost. I had taken the opportunity to look around the compound, deciding to find my unit later, but after wandering around, all of the buildings began to look the same. The compound held many buildings, all of which had started to blur together; there were living units, supplies storage, and many other facilities. After wandering around the colony I had lost track of time, and of where I was.

I was just about resolved to try knocking on somebody's door to ask for directions, when I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around to face a soldier and was struck by sudden recognition, just as he was, with a look of delighted surprise upon his face. 'Freya!?' he exclaimed and I flung my arms around his neck as he picked me up by the waist in a ginormous hug, spinning me around in a circle before putting me down on the ground again. 'It _is _you!' he said with a smile, holding me out at arm's length to study me.

'Oh Mark,' I said with a wan smile, trying not to show the pain in my face as my ribs screamed in protest. 'It's so good to see you! I was hoping I would be able to find you somewhere around here.'

'You're really here,' he said, 'in Terra Nova!' I nodded. His eyes scanned me, taking me in. 'You've changed so much from when we last met. How old are you now?' he asked. He too, had changed greatly from when I had last seen him; though that was no surprise seeming as it had been around 3 years. But his smile was still the same as I remembered, and he still had the same kind, light eyes, that held such a brilliant spark of life. His brown hair was dishevelled in its usual fashion and I smiled, realising how much I had missed him.

'17,' I said, 'and you're what, 18 now?'

'19,' he corrected, 'as of last month.' I smiled. 'So did your parents come too?' he asked.

My smile slipped at the mention of my parents. My throat closed up at the realisation that he didn't know, and that I would have to _explain. _I swallowed and took a deep breath to calm myself; there would be time enough for explanations later. Careful to keep my expression neutral, all I said was 'it's a long story.' He gave me a quizzical look but let the subject drop; he knew that I would tell him when I was ready.

It was only then that he seemed to realise I was in uniform. 'So you're a soldier now?' he asked. 'Finished at the academy already?' Back in 2149, all soldiers attended a military training academy and underwent extensive training exercises, alongside the usual educational curriculum. Those who were deemed the best were sent to Terra Nova.

'Yep. Graduated and all,' I said with a smile.

'But you're only 17!' he exclaimed. 'Are they getting slack back in 2149, or something?' he asked jokingly.

'Not at all. I was just advancing too quickly so they had to keep putting me ahead.'

'Too smart, eh? That wouldn't surprise me,' he said with a knowing smile. '17 and no longer a recruit,' he mused, 'some of the soldiers won't like that,' he warned, 'they will doubt you, thinking you're inexperienced and too young for the job.'

'Well at least we both know that's not the case.' I smiled wryly, looking up at him. 'And besides, I can hold my own against them; you should know that perfectly well. And I have my boys as well, so there's really no need to worry.'

'Your boys, huh?' he asked.

'Yeah,' I said with a grin, rocking back on my heels. 'We're in the same squad, so they're pretty much like brothers to me. And they're pretty protective; they respect me you see.' I gave him a knowing look.

'As they should,' Mark said, 'or they'll pay the consequence.' He winked at me jokingly.

I punched him in the arm playfully. 'Hey,' I said, 'they _do _respect me, and it's not out of fear!'

'I know,' he said, still smiling. 'So what's your rank then? If you're new…' he trailed off. 'I'm a Corporal now,' he said, 'I got promoted not long ago.'

'Same,' I said, nodding my head in agreement.

'Already!? Well, you must be pretty special, Corporal Wilburn.'

'Indeed, Corporal Reynolds. Or so I've been told…' I said conspiratorially, while he laughed. Just then a soldier approached us, and we both turned to face him.

'Sorry to interrupt, but Commander Taylor wishes to see you immediately at Command Base, Corporal Wilburn.'

'Of course,' I said, 'thank you.'

'I'll escort her there,' Mark told the soldier. He nodded curtly then turned on his heel and stalked away. 'Any idea what he wants to see you for?' he asked me.

A sense of unease settled in my stomach, but I just shrugged. 'I guess I'll find out.'

* * *

Mark left me at the base of the stairs leading up to the Command Base, and I quickly tied my hair back before mounting the steps, hoping to look a little more professional. I thought back to this morning and the Commander's intense gaze. I wondered about what he might do; I was not yet 18 but was already a soldier, and I had no idea as to how he would react. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I found myself gasping for air through gritted teeth, clutching my ribs in pain. _Once this is finished, I will make a point to ask where the infirmary is,_ I thought. I steeled myself, trying to block out the pain and knocked on the door. A voice from within called me to enter.

The room was large and almost entirely circular. In the middle were seven thick bamboo shafts, rising through the ceiling, clearly holding up the lookout I had seen from the outside, with a ladder as well. Over to the right sat a glass-top table mounted on a massive dinosaur skull. Behind the desk sat Commander Taylor himself, with a Plexpad in hand, studying it closely. I thought of my own Plex, lying in my pack that I had left at the barracks; it was the most popular piece of technology to date. A handheld 'computer' I guess you could say; that's what they used to be called in the past. Well, future. Square-shaped 'holes' in the wall served as windows, allowing natural sunlight to filter into the room, and the light fell sharply on the Commander's face, leaving half of it in shadow.

'You wanted to see me, sir,' I said politely.

'Corporal Wilburn,' he replied without looking up, '17 years of age, lean, athletic, graduated the military academy and completed all educational requirements, plus a substantial amount of additional units, all with flying colours.' It was only then that I realised he must have been reading my profile off of the Plex. 'Your father, Michael Wilburn, was an outstanding military tactician. Your mother, Amelia Wilburn, was an extremely accomplished scientist and researcher.' My heart ached, the pain as raw as ever, and it was all I could do to keep my expression neutral.

'I truly am sorry about your folks,' he said. I nodded my thanks, not trusting myself to speak. 'Your father was a very great man; I first met him when we went to Officers' Training School, and I had the privilege to serve with him later on. And your mother as well; she was nothing less than extraordinary. They didn't deserve what they got.' I remained passive; it was the easiest way to handle this at the moment. Here in Terra Nova I would have to face the pain anew, and I shied away from the thought of having to explain all that had happened.

The Commander paused for a moment before continuing. 'I read your reports you know; General Vayner sent a chip with them encoded to me in the last pilgrimage.' I didn't know how to respond so I stayed silent. He stood and approached me.

'Not yet 18 and already in uniform, not to mention the fact that you've already achieved the rank of Corporal. When I saw you amongst all the other soldiers today, I almost couldn't believe my eyes.' He walked towards the window, looking out into the distance outside.

'Permission to speak freely, sir,' I inquired warily.

'Request granted,' he said, smiling slightly.

'I know that you weren't expecting someone as young as I to come through the portal and join your ranks. But I can assure you that I will be of great use. If you will only give me a chance, I can prove my worth to you. I am not as inexperienced as you might think.'

He stood there by the window, pondering me for a little while. But he said nothing to address what I had just earlier stated. 'I was very curious as to why General Vayner had sent you to me, so I looked up your profile and found a letter of recommendation from him, explaining everything. That was when it all fell into place. That was when I realised that it was you who had written those reports. You who had completed those missions.' He turned towards me.

I braced myself, waiting for his reaction. General Vayner had been the only one to know about my secret investigation, seeming as he was the one who put me up to it, and I wondered if the Commander would disapprove of sending someone so young on such important and dangerous missions.

'And I was very surprised. To say the least. You have managed to compile such a wide range of crucial information that will provide us with vital aid for the future. Clearly you are more than just an adept soldier; I would have to say you must be more experienced than a lot of the soldiers here, all of which are a lot older than you.'

I was shocked; he was _complimenting_ me. That was definitely not what I had expected. I don't know what I _had_ expected, but it certainly wasn't that. Maybe I thought he would strip me of my rank, or something along those lines. But I sure did not think that he would be _complimenting _me.

'But don't tell them that,' he added with wry grin. 'You have uncovered lots of important details during your time in 2149, Corporal, and I would like it if you would be able to continue your investigations here, at this end. There is a lot we still need to know, and I feel that you are the only one who can provide me with the intel I need. Do you think you would be able to do that, Corporal?'

'Yes sir,' I said, still stunned.

'Good, good,' he mused. 'Though I'm curious; how did you find out about the Sixers? I have not told anyone back at Hope Plaza about them.'

'I overheard a conversation, sir, and that is what initially started my investigation.'

'Who else knows about all this?' he asked.

'Just you, me, and General Vayner.' I replied.

'Good. I would like to keep it that way, at least for now. But if there is anyone you must confide in, be sure to proceed with caution and keep it quiet.'

I nodded. 'Yes sir.'

'I have also read that you had the best technique for all of your assessments; from evasion, to strategy, to survival; all of the techniques necessary to survive out here. They tell me you displayed unique strategies that nobody's ever seen before.'

I wasn't quite sure how to respond. 'I guess it may have been my father's influence. I simply did what I thought would result in the best possible outcome.'

'Well you did good, Corporal. You did good.' He paused for a moment, considering something. 'I would like you to train some of my soldiers. Out here, survival is the key.'

I was shocked. Again. _He really _is _full of surprises,_ I thought. It took me a moment to gather my wits to respond. 'If you wish it, sir, then yes, I will train them.'

'Good. With the Sixers growing bolder by the minute, it's time we stepped up our defence force. You know I'm very glad to have you here, Corporal. It's only your first day and you're already proving to be _very_ useful. But I must warn you: a lot of the soldiers won't like that I have ordered you to train them. They won't like the fact that you're a girl, and they sure as hell won't like the fact that you're not yet 18.'

I sighed inwardly; everyone _insisted _on telling me that didn't they? But I simply grinned. 'With all due respect, sir, I'm fairly sure I can hold my own against them.'

'No doubt you will,' he said with a crooked grin, nodding his head in agreement. 'Welcome to Terra Nova, Corporal,' he said, giving me a friendly clap on the back. I couldn't help the hiss of pain that escaped my lips as he did so. Tears prickled my eyes, and I blinked rapidly to dispel them. 'What's wrong, Corporal?' he asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

'Old injuries, sir.' I ground out through gritted teeth.

'You better go let Medical check that out then, Corporal. Down the stairs, turn left, then left again; you should see it. Ask for Doctor Shannon.' I nodded and strode towards the door, before turning back when he started again. 'Oh and before I forget, I have arranged for you to have your own unit, so that you can conduct your research in private. Unit 5K. Don't forget that now, Corporal.' I nodded in assent and left the room, as the Commander stood there looking after me.

* * *

**Please Review! Any comments will be much appreciated!**


	3. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova or any of the associated characters. They are the property of Fox Studios. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

I didn't really take much notice of the trip to the infirmary, mindlessly following the Commander's directions. The only thing I could focus on was the pain. Every step was excruciating, sending jarring jolts of agony up my legs. My ribs burned with fire as I began to tremble; but still I pushed onwards. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it, stumbling over the uneven ground. My eyesight dimmed until I was left with tunnel vision, but I fought down the wave of darkness that threatened to overcome me. I gasped for air, each breath searing my lungs, as I clenched my teeth to stop myself from screaming.

I stumbled through the infirmary door and blinked to try and clear my waning vision, barely able to keep myself from collapsing right then and there. I clutched at my ribs as if that would somehow help, as a nurse approached me. 'I've— been told— to ask for— Doctor Shannon,' I said in short, breathless gasps. She nodded and quickly sent to fetch another nurse who gently guided me to some kind of inspection table. I eased my way onto it carefully with her help, laying my head back gladly. The nurse began saying something, but I couldn't hear her. There was only a slight ringing in my ears as I gladly sank into the darkness that rose up to meet me, and then all was gone from the world.

* * *

I woke with a start, looking around an unfamiliar room. The ceiling was hidden by white sheets of fabric draped artfully between the beams, with fluorescent white lights spaced at regular intervals in between. I blinked rapidly, trying to focus in on my surroundings. I surveyed the room, as nurses hurried to and fro, and as the dim memories came flooding back in a swooping onslaught, I realised I was in the infirmary. I took a deep breath and was startled to notice that there was no pain lancing through my ribs as I inhaled. My ribs still echoed with a bruising pain, but they were remarkably better. There was nothing of the piercing agony I had experienced earlier. A little bruising I could handle.

I sat up in wonder as a nurse approached me. 'Hello,' she said with a smile that lit up her kind face. Several strands of dark hair were escaping from her bun, and she had a rich olive skin-tone that stood out against her white jacket. Her dark eyes surveyed me with concern, as she continued. 'My name's Doctor Elisabeth Shannon.'

'Freya Wilburn,' I replied with a tentative smile.

'Now that you're awake,' she began, 'how do you feel?'

'Pretty good actually. Which is surprising,' I added with a smile. 'How did you— what—,' I trailed off, unsure of what it was that I was asking exactly.

She laughed a little, smiling in return. 'Well, with sonic surgery I was able to help reset your fractured ribs, and I then gave you a dose of class-3 pasceline, which should accelerate the healing process. As for your other various wounds, I used a fast-acting antiseptic spray capable of knitting dermal wounds, so that's all taken care of. And your hyperoxia seems to have disappeared entirely and so there was no need for any treatment of that.'

'Thank you,' I said gratefully.

Dr Shannon studied me, tilting her head to the side. 'I just can't help but wonder what on earth you've been up to to get in such a state like this,' she mused, shaking her head in puzzlement.

I shrugged. 'Working,' I said. 'There was a raid back in 2149, and we… got into a spot of trouble.' I dared not say anymore, lest the horrors of that night arise unbidden to my thoughts. There would be time enough for explaining later.

She didn't press the matter any further, picking up a Plex from its holder by the end of what I now realised was a biobed. 'Well now I just want to ask you a few basic questions, to record your information into the medical data base. It could be needed in the future.'

'Sure,' I said. 'Fire away.'

After Dr Shannon had finished quizzing me, a woman strode in through the infirmary doors, and headed over towards us. She had dark hair pulled back from her face in a ponytail, with dark, calculating eyes that gleamed with intelligence. She was obviously a soldier, wearing standard soldier attire, with a gun it its holster by her hip. She strode forwards with a purpose and by the air of authority that surrounded her, I guessed she was someone important.

'I'm Lieutenant Alicia Washington,' she said when she approached us, introducing herself and offering her hand. I shook it firmly.

'Corporal Freya Wilburn,' I replied.

'Now, Commander Taylor had informed me that you would be here, and sent me to check up on you. How is she?' she asked, addressing Dr Shannon.

'Well she seems to be pretty healthy but I'm just going to do a quick check-up to make sure,' she said. 'This is an Iso-scanner,' she said to me, holding up a strange white object. 'It's just a light, to test your vitals.'

'Go ahead.' I said. She held the scanner up to my eye and shone a bright blue light; it only took a moment. She glanced at the tiny screen before saying anything, nodding her head in satisfaction; I took this as a good sign.

'Well your vitals seem normal and stable, so that's a good thing.'

'Glad to hear it,' I said.

'Good,' Lieutenant Washington said.

'It's just a wonder that you managed to keep on your feet for so long. That was quite an inventory of injuries there,' Dr Shannon said. I smiled wanly.

'Well soldiers are trained hard and true,'

'They are at that,' the lieutenant agreed. She turned to me. 'We're meeting at the training ground in around about an hour, so you still have time to check out your unit. Is she good to go?' The last part was directed towards Dr Shannon.

'Yes, she's fine. But I want you to come back tomorrow,' she instructed me, 'just to make sure that there isn't anything we may have overlooked. And rest it easy for the next couple of days. Even with medication, your ribs will still need to heal naturally.'

'Of course,' I said, getting up off the biobed. 'Thanks again, Dr Shannon!' And with that, the lieutenant and I left the infirmary.

* * *

The sun was shining high in the sky by the time I started making my way over to the training ground. The lieutenant had left me at my unit with directions on how to get there, and as it was near the centre of the colony, near the agricultural fields and orchards, she had decided she had better be off if she wanted to get there early to prepare. The training ground was conveniently placed away from all of the hustle of the everyday goings on of the colony residents, allowing a wide space for the soldiers to train without much disturbance.

I could only guess that this meeting at the training ground was the Commander's doing. It seemed he wanted me to start training his soldiers right away. I grinned to myself, anticipating the reactions of the soldiers I was meant to train, and found myself actually looking forward to the confrontation. It would be a chance to prove myself; they would soon discover that I wasn't someone to be messed with.

My fingers drifted lazily amongst the tall green grass that occupied this particular field, the rough texture slipping across my fingertips. The wind rustled the leaves on the apple trees in the nearby orchard, as the grass swayed gently in the breeze. I strode forward along the uneven ground, the supple leather of my boots comforting and familiar. I welcomed the cool breeze, bringing with it the smell of spring, wildflowers and sweet grass.

I approached a large, flat expanse of green grass that I guessed served as part of the training ground. Further ahead I could make out a large building, which must have stored a locker room for the soldiers, similar as to in the barracks. There was a towering rock climbing wall to over to the right, and a complicated obstacle course set up on the left. I grinned to myself once again; _oh this is going to be so much fun_, I thought.

I advanced towards the group of soldiers, clad in varying uniforms that marked them of different ranks, stopping to a stand-still beside Lieutenant Washington. Many of the soldiers shot me quizzical glances, but there were a few who just gave me downright nasty looks. In that moment I just _knew_ that this was going to be entertaining. _At least for me_, I thought, chuckling to myself. I nodded to the Lieutenant, smiling smugly; she returned my smile with a mischievous glint in her eye. I had the feeling that we were both going to enjoy this far more than we should.

'Welcome,' she began, addressing the crowd of soldiers. 'Thank you for meeting me here. With the Sixers growing bolder by the minute, it's time we stepped up our defence force, and the Commander agrees. And that is why he has decided to assign someone to help with your extra training. This is Corporal Freya Wilburn,' she motioned towards me and I stepped forward, inclining my head in acknowledgement. 'She will be your new trainer for the weeks to come.'

At this announcement a chorus of cries and complaints were directed towards the Lieutenant. She ignored them, her voice carrying above the clamour of the gathered soldiers. 'Alright that's enough!' She said, as the soldiers quietened down. 'We will answer your questions one at a time,' the Lieutenant said sternly. A familiar voice towards the front spoke up.

'How old is she even?' It was the auburn-haired woman I had spoken to after coming through the portal. Of course _she_ would protest. 'She definitely doesn't look 18.' I steeled myself, taking a slow, deep breath.

'That's because I'm not,' my voice rang out steady and clear._ Good_, I thought. 'I'm only 17, but I graduated from the academy early, when I was 16. Ever since then I have been working as a soldier.' Another chorus of complaints was directed my way, but I ignored them. 'My _father_ was Michael Wilburn. Perhaps you've heard of him?' my voice rose above the shouts of the annoyed soldiers, and the streams of complaints slowly subsided. My father was a world-renowned military tactician, and there was hardly anybody who _hadn't_ heard of him. I didn't like name-dropping, but sometimes it was the only way to earn people's attention.

'So?' an impertinent male voice asked. He stepped forwards until he stood next to the auburn-haired woman. He too had auburn hair, and standing side-by-side, it was evident that they were brother and sister. 'Just because you're his daughter doesn't mean a thing. That doesn't make you qualified to train us.' His bulk of muscle would have been impressive if it were not for the fact that his tone reminded me of the whining of a small child; I couldn't help but smile to myself.

'Perhaps not,' I agreed. 'But what is it exactly that makes you think that I'm _not _qualified?' I had him there. He floundered for a while, trying desperately to grasp for words. 'Is it because I'm younger than a standard soldier would be?' I asked, giving him an appraising look. 'You should know that age isn't a barrier, soldier. What makes a good soldier lies in here,' I tapped my temple, 'and here.' I tapped the place over my heart. 'Age has nothing to do with it.' I gave him a long pointed stare as he flushed and cast his eyes downwards. Reiterating what the Commander believed to be one of the foremost important lessons in becoming a soldier, left him without any defence. 'But,' I continued, 'I would gladly step down to anyone who thought that they were more qualified and could do a better job than me.'

'I reckon I could,' came a voice as a black-haired man strode forwards and joined the brother and sister. 'Who says that you're more qualified than me? Than anyone here?' he spread his arms out to indicate the crowd of soldiers.

'The only thing _you're_ good at Corporal Rodgers, is keeping up a consistent appearance at Boylan's bar.' The Lieutenant scoffed, as many of the soldiers laughed. He flushed and cast me an angry glare but kept silent. The Lieutenant had remained silent, watching my interaction with the soldiers carefully, but now she spoke up. 'May I remind you,' she said, 'that Commander Taylor _hand-picked_ Corporal Wilburn for the job, and if you have a problem with his decision, then you should take it up with him.' A few of the soldiers grumbled unhappily but none of them protested the point any further. The Lieutenant's words won the majority of them over completely; after all, they would not dare question their commanding officer. If he thought it was the right decision, they would stand by him.

I scanned the crowd for familiar faces, finally locking eyes with Mark standing over to the right. He was grinning broadly, and I smiled triumphantly in return. 'Thank you Lieutenant,' I said. Then I turned to the crowd amassed before me. 'All I ask of you is to give me a chance. After today, you can judge for yourselves whether I am qualified enough to train you.' The three soldiers who had opposed me glared at me and murmured unhappily, but they made no move to speak.

Mark stepped forward. 'So when do we start?' he asked eagerly, grinning in my direction. The other soldiers followed his example, turning keen faces up towards me. I smiled gratefully. 'Right away,' I replied with a smile.

* * *

So far the training session had been going even better than I had anticipated. I had split the soldiers into several groups, assigning them each a particular activity, before rotating to the next station. There was a group on the rock climbing wall, another on hand-to-hand combat, and then a few groups on the various stages of the obstacle course. I was sceptical about how it would all turn out, especially after my not-so-welcome reception, but after we had gotten started, everything had been going smoothly. The Lieutenant had left some time ago when an urgent message came through on her radio, bidding me good luck and farewell.

I walked around the various stages, checking on the soldiers' techniques. 'Use your other arm to block and then strike a stomach blow when your opponent's defence is down,' I said to a pair of soldiers who were sparring. I walked around the pair, surveying their foot work as they strived to get one over the other. Eventually one of them finally managed to knock the other down, and I called them to a stop. 'That was good. Well done,' I said earnestly as the soldier helped the other to his feet, both panting slightly. 'In a fight, you need to be prepared for anything and be unpredictable. That will be your greatest strength.' They nodded appreciatively and I smiled in return. _Perhaps this won't be so bad after all,_ I thought. I was just about to continue when I spotted an argument over near the obstacle course. I sighed, excusing myself.

I jogged towards the obstacle course from the other side of the field, when one of the soldiers threw a punch, causing the smaller of the two to fall backwards and sprawl on the ground. I cursed under my breath, breaking into a sprint as I quickly approached the scene. I abruptly came to a halt as my ribs pulsed with pain; so much for taking it easy. Before me stood the tall, broad-shouldered brother who had opposed me before, his auburn hair glinting in the sunlight. He loomed over a much younger soldier, and I instantly recognised the blonde hair and blue eyes.

'HEY!' I shouted angrily, capturing their attention. The big soldier whirled towards me with fire in his eyes, his face an angry red blotchy colour. _'What on earth is going on here!?'_ I exclaimed, hands on hips. I looked down at my friend on the ground, whose nose was bleeding, quite heavily, rubbing his jaw in pain. 'Who are you and why did you hit Private Connaway?' I demanded crossly.

He bristled in agitation, straightening to his full height. 'Sergeant Harris,' he said in a superior tone. 'And the little brute kept telling me I was doing it wrong,' he ground out angrily.

'Maybe that's because you _were_,' someone retorted back at him. The soldier stepped forward and I recognised him instantly too. He had unkempt brown hair and hazel eyes, but before I could warn him not to do anything rash, he approached the big soldier. That was the wrong move. Before anyone could react, the big man punched him and then both of my friends were sprawled on the ground at his feet.

'ENOUGH!' I shouted, rounding on the sergeant. By now we had drawn a large crowd of soldiers who were attracted by the noise, all watching the confrontation carefully. 'You have serious temper issues soldier. And I strongly suggest you get that sorted out before showing your face at another one of my training sessions.'

He growled, the fire in his eyes intensifying. '_Nobody tells me what to do_.' He began, '_Especially not some juvenile soldier like you!'_ he swung to strike a blow, but my reflexes were quicker. I dodged his attack and he staggered off balance. This only made him angrier. He spun to face me and began to rush me before two soldiers jumped in front of me, blocking his path.

'_HEY!'_ they shouted. '_Back off!'_ The sergeant looked at them furiously, but they didn't back down. Their voices were familiar, but it took a few seconds for my addled brain to work out who they were; it was Mark and Jarrod Henderson, the soldier I had met just after coming through the portal this morning. I moved to step in between them, and they separated to let me through.

'_Walk away,'_ I said seriously and sternly, looking up into his face that towered above me. I guessed that to most soldiers, his size would be intimidating, but not to me. I stood my ground, glaring up at him angrily. He bristled indignantly, but didn't move. 'I said, _walk away_. You've dealt your punishment already, and now as your supervising officer, I am telling you to _walk away_. Unless you want me to call the Lieutenant, or maybe even the _Commander,_ down here to sort things out.' His eyes bored into mine, the fire in them still burning strongly. Then he abruptly turned on his heel and stalked off with one final, nasty look back at me and the other soldiers. I helped my two friends to their feet, and thanked Mark and Jarrod for their timely arrival.

'It wouldn't have given me a very good reputation if I had to take down someone during my very first training lesson,' I said lightly.

Everyone laughed and I smiled. It then occurred to me that not everyone had met, so I hurried to make introductions. 'Jarrod, Mark, this is Private Samuel Connaway and Corporal Brendon Chandler.' They shook hands, exchanging smiles. I turned to my two friends. 'You should go get some ice on your injuries, and check into the infirmary.' They nodded and thanked me for my intervention before turning to leave the training ground.

I ran a hand through my hair, brushing it away from my face. 'Are you alright?' Mark asked, his eyes full of concern.

I smiled wearily. 'Yes,' I said. 'Thank you.'

'Sergeant Harris can be a nasty piece of work at the best of times,' Jarrod said. 'And today definitely wasn't one of his _good days._'

'You don't say,' I said with a sigh. I looked around and saw that nearly all of the soldiers had gathered around in a circle to witness the confrontation. I turned to address them all. 'We may as well stop training for the day. Good job everyone, keep it up. I'll see you here same time tomorrow.' They nodded and murmured assent, a fair few of them offering me a smile before they left. _Well at least they'll know I'm not someone to mess around with now,_ I thought. As the soldiers slowly departed in dwindling groups, two soldiers stayed behind and approached me.

'Corporal Reilly, Private Dunham,' Mark nodded to each of them in turn, naming them for my sake. Corporal Reilly had dark curling hair that framed her kind and determined face, with a rich olive skin tone. Private Dunham had short light brown hair, with a much paler skin colour than his companion. Both of them were quite young, yet of course they were still older than me.

'Corporal Wilburn,' Reilly began. 'We just wanted to say thank you for today. It was truly a great training session, though many of the soldiers might be loath to admit it.'

'You were a great trainer,' Dunham put in. 'And I really am looking forward to the next session.'

'Thank you,' I said earnestly, touched by the fact that they had taken the time to compliment me.

'If you ever need anything,' Dunham said, 'you can count on us to help you.'

I smiled warmly. 'I'll be sure to keep it in mind.' I told them, as they slowly made their way back to the barracks.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, I've been very busy with school work. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more! You can look forward to more appearances of all of the major characters ;)**

**Please review! They really help to keep me motivated :) If you want the story to go in a particular direction, you can leave a comment below and I'll see what I can do :P**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova or any of the associated characters, that is the property of Fox Studios. I only own my OC's.**

**_Anon:_ Thank you for the note, but I'm not too sure about that. I've done quite a lot of research and Mark began as a Private in the show, and was later promoted to a Corporal. Perhaps he will become a Sergeant later on :)**

* * *

The silence drew out as Mark's words finally sunk in. _Foster was murdered_; the words bounced around in my mind, not quite making sense. Mark had dropped by my unit just as I had asked, and had just finished telling me about his time in Terra Nova. I swallowed thickly, my heart pounding. I had known Ken Foster; he had trained at the academy with Mark, and although he had just been another friendly face to me, I knew he and Mark had been close.

'I'm so sorry,' I whispered at last, finally managing to find my voice. I didn't ask who had done it; I was sure that I would find that out from somebody else soon enough.

'It's not your fault,' he said dismissively. The overhanging lights in the kitchen cast his face into shadow, masking his expression.

I bit my lip as the silence thickened, unsure of how to redirect the conversation. The tension grew, until it was disrupted by the rumbling of my stomach. The corner of Mark's mouth twitched up into a smile, and I laughed. 'Hungry?' he asked. And just like that, the tension melted away.

'Very,' I agreed with a smile. 'Except I can't eat any _real_ food for the next three days.' I walked around to the other side of the kitchen bench and began mixing up the nutrient drink. Eventually it turned into a blue, milk-like substance. I chugged it down, grimacing at the sour aftertaste.

'That bad, huh?' he asked.

I turned towards him, incredulous. 'You mean to say you never had it?'

Mark shook his head, smiling. 'Never tasted it before, but I've heard that it's pretty unpleasant.'

'So what'd you do instead, if you didn't drink this?'

Mark bit his lip sheepishly. 'We uh, just ate whatever we could find; fruit, fish, stuff like that.'

'And how'd that turn out for you?' I asked, a grin slowly spreading itself across my face.

'Not very well,' he admitted. 'We were left puking for days.'

I laughed. 'I guess the drink's better than the alternative then.'

'So it would seem,' he said with a smile.

'But training was interesting today,' I said, making my way back round to Mark's side of the kitchen.

'Indeed,' he said, leaning back against the bench.

'So how well do you know Sergeant Harris, and the others?' I asked, rocking back on my heels.

Mark grinned. 'Well,' he began in an enthusiastic tone, 'the black-haired man is Corporal Marshal Rodgers, who spends majority of his days in Boylan's bar; with the amount he drinks, I'm always surprised that he manages to stay on his feet!'

'So I shouldn't expect much trouble from him, then?' I asked, smiling.

'Definitely not,' he agreed. 'But the auburn-haired siblings on the other hand….' He trailed off. 'Corporal Pamela Harris and Sergeant Sean Harris. They _both_ have fiery tempers that are a force to be reckoned with. As you have already seen. And it's even worse when they're together.'

I nodded solemnly, wondering what the Commander would say when he found out what had happened at the training session. _That_ was sure to be an interesting conversation.

'Ok, so I've told you my story, now it's your turn.' he said.

'It's a long story,' I warned.

'And I have plenty of time,' he said.

I took a deep breath to steel myself, before launching straight into my story; no sense delaying the inevitable. 'Not long after you left for Terra Nova on the fifth pilgrimage, my father went out as part of a security force to deal with a particularly violent raid that was getting out of hand. He was dispatched with a group of about ten men, all of whom were elite soldiers. Everything went to plan, and the raid was dealt with. Except he never came home.' My voice caught at the end, and I took a deep breath to calm myself, my heart knocking at my ribs. 'We waited and waited through the long days and nights that followed, but still he never came back. The agency declared him 'missing in action', and provided us with a small sum of money to compensate for his _'unfortunate disappearance'_.' My tone turned bitter at the end, as I remembered the useless words the agency had used in an attempt to console us.

I remembered my father well, with his light brown hair and pale blue eyes. I remembered how I used to ride on his shoulders as he took me around on tours of the academy. I remembered how much I had loved his laugh. So many fond memories. A tear slid down my cheek as I breathed in shakily. Mark laid his hand over mine, looking up into my eyes that were swimming with tears. 'I'm so sorry,' he said genuinely, giving my hand a comforting squeeze.

I swallowed, offering him a watery smile as I continued, staring at the light and blinking away the moisture in my eyes. 'After that I spent more and more time at the academy. I enjoyed it there, and was able to find some comfort there as well. Then about a year after he disappeared, my mother was working late one night in the lab, trying to synthesise a new medicine, when there was a raid on the manufacturer's warehouse next door. They started a fire, which reacted to the chemicals being held in the lab, and then that caused an explosion while she was still inside and—' I broke off as my throat closed up and tears spilled down my cheeks. Mark pulled me to him and hugged me tightly as I finally let the renewed grief sink in. My mother had been beautiful, with dark hair that fell in gentle curls just past her shoulders, and bright intelligent eyes. By the time I was 15, I had become an orphan. For the past two years I had locked the grief of my mother's death deep inside me, but now it burst forth. I closed my eyes, riding the chaotic wave of emotions.

We stayed like that for a while, until my breathing slowed and I wiped my eyes. I pulled back and looked up at him. 'I'm sorry,' I said. 'Thank you.'

His eyes searched my face with concern. 'Don't be,' he said. 'I'm so sorry that you've had to go through so much. I only wish I was able to be there for you.'

I smiled wanly. 'You're here now. That's all that matters.' He smiled back, and it was the same warm, caring smile I remembered and loved so dearly. I took a deep breath and continued on with my story. 'After that I moved to the academy and started full-time there. That was when I met Brendon and Sam. Over the years we grew closer and closer, working together. By the time we graduated, we were put in the same unit together, because of our ability to work so well with one another. By then I had stopped working at my internship at the lab and infirmary; it held too many painful memories.' Mark offered a gentle, sympathetic smile, urging me onwards.

I lowered my voice as I continued, not wanting to be overheard; Mark leaned in closer. 'Then one day I stumbled upon a small group of men who were acting extremely furtive, talking in hushed tones and glancing around suspiciously, so I moved closer to investigate and overhead their conversation. They were talking about the 'true' intentions for Terra Nova, and mentioned something about a group of people called Sixers. At the time I had no idea what they were on about, and so I went to discuss it with General Vayner. He bade me keep it a secret and then he began sending me out on secret missions to investigate it further.

'Over the year or so that I had been uncovering information about the Sixers' employers, I also spent time at an elite specialists' school. General Vayner had asked me to go there to make absolutely sure that I was able to defend myself if I was caught snooping around. The people that we're dealing with are pretty sinister, and I'm sure they don't have any qualms about doing whatever is necessary to make sure that what they're doing succeeds, and remains a secret as long as possible. There were a few close calls on several occasions, but I was never caught. I learned so much about this secretive organisation, and that is a large part of the reason why I was sent here.'

Mark's eyes had widened as I told my tale, and now he seemed so shocked that he remained speechless for a while before he could find his voice to speak. 'So you're saying that you've been investigating the purpose of the Sixers, _back in 2149_?' He whispered incredulously; I nodded. 'And you've been doing it for over a year?' Again, I nodded.

'The situation back in 2149 is getting worse; much worse than when you last saw it. Now there are constant raids causing fires and all kinds of damage, as everyone becomes more and more desperate to survive, as the conditions get worse and worse. The air is so bad that even a rebreather isn't enough anymore, and so hospitals have been flooded with people who can hardly breathe on their own now.

'Not long before we left for Terra Nova, Sam, Brendon and I were sent to deal with a raid, where a fire had erupted and the fighting had gotten out of control; that was how I fractured my ribs. We managed to get most people out of there before the whole building went up, but there were still those few who we couldn't get out.' I closed my eyes, remembering how I had been haunted by nightmares for several days afterwards. I shuddered at the horrible memories.

Mark looked at me, a pained expression in his eyes, as he squeezed my hand firmly. 'You did all that you could. Don't waste time regretting what was out of your control.' I nodded, but my heart still felt heavy.

'The Commander has asked me to continue my investigations here, and as you have probably guessed by now, he has also asked me to train some of the soldiers.' I said.

'I couldn't think of anyone more suited to the job.' I smiled, thinking how great it was to have him back in my life; it was like some part of me had been missing all these years, and had only now been filled. And after all the things I'd faced, I really did need someone to shine some optimism in my life. 'Well I'd better be off,' he said, seeing the time. 'I have an early shift tomorrow so I have to make sure I have enough energy to last the day. Don't want to be drifting off on the job,' he said with a wink. I laughed as we walked to the front of the unit, opening the door to let in the cool night air. 'Goodnight,' he said, giving me one last hug.

'Goodnight,' I replied as he released me and offered me one last smile, before his figure slowly retreated into the darkness.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long delay! This chapter gave me a lot more trouble than I ever expected! But I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
